Crossing the Rubicon
by mira1122
Summary: Crossing the Rubicon: Irrevocably commit to a course of action, make a fateful and final decision.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The phrase, crossing the Rubicon, alludes to Julius Caesar's crossing the Rubicon River (between Italy and Gaul) in 49 b.c., thereby starting a war against Pompey and the Roman Senate.

* * *

_**Dark clouds slid silently across the full moon allowing its incandescent light to descend upon the two lovers in the forest below. Their bodies were so entwined it was difficult to discern where one body ended and the other began. Both of them were moaning softly the volume of which was occasionally muffled by the passionate kisses they shared. Sai pressed against Naruto working his right knee between the blonde's supple legs. A loud groan escaped Naruto's lips as Sai began to grind against him. Gripping Sai's shoulders, Naruto wrapped his legs around his partner's waist increasing the exquisite friction their bodies were creating. Although this felt incredibly good, Naruto wanted more. He wanted to feel Sai's skin against his skin, he wanted to run his hands over Sai's naked body, and more than anything, he wanted to feel Sai deep within him. These urges, that were at this moment driving Naruto insane, were not merely the result of physical arousal, just as his heart beating out of control had nothing to do with physical exertion. Naruto couldn't deny the truth anymore. **_

_**While Sai was sending chills down his back by nibbling gently at his neck, Naruto took a deep breath and crossed the Rubicon. "I love you," he whispered hesitantly into Sai's ear.**_

_**Sai pulled abruptly away and as Naruto fell to the ground in slow motion, he winced inwardly at the cold expression on Sai's face… **_

"OUCH!" Naruto found himself lying on the floor looking through a haze of stars at his own ceiling. He reached up and gingerly probed the rapidly swelling knot that had formed on the back of his head. _This is bad! This is very, very bad!_ Naruto thought in desperation. _Why am I dreaming about Sai like that? We're both guys for cryin' out loud! Why can't I have a dream like that about Sakura?_ A disturbing thought flashed through his already crumbling sanity. _And why in the hell did __**I **__**have to be the uke**__?_ "Oh SHIT," he screamed as he glanced at the clock. "I'm going to be late again!" He hastily changed into his clothes and barreled out the door.

What Naruto didn't realize is that he had already crossed the Rubicon. He just hadn't consciously admitted it yet. It had begun the moment he saw Sai's first genuine smile. Naruto had never been able to forget that beautiful expression which he alone had witnessed. He'd experienced his first erotic dream as a result of that seemingly innocent event. From that day forward, Sai would randomly appear in Naruto's dreams, and as time went by, his appearances slowly began to increase. At this point, they were pretty much a nightly occurrence. In fact, for the past several weeks, Naruto's dreams about Sai had been so intense; he'd been unable to keep the images, including the emotions they evoked, from invading his mind often distracting him at the worst possible moments.

Naruto rushed headlong through the forest toward the clearing. Of course Sai and Sakura were already there. One was pacing back and forth angrily while the other was reclined against a tree drawing placidly. _At least I managed to arrive before Kakashi._ Naruto thought wryly as he burst through the trees.

Sakura rounded on him immediately. "Naruto, I can't believe you're late again!"

"Sorry Sakura," he laughed sheepishly as he ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair. "I guess I overslept again."

"Honestly Naruto," she sighed with forced patience. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"I…ah," Naruto stammered nervously. _What the hell should I tell her? _He thought desperately. _I can't just tell her the truth…that I've been having these incredibly erotic dreams about Sai…that lately he's all I've been able to think about. SHIT! This is bad!_

Kakashi suddenly appeared diverting Sakura and Sai's attention. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _That was a close one!_

As Kakashi began to describe their latest mission, Naruto could hear Sai put his sketch pad and pencil into his pouch before he jumped lightly to his feet and joined his teammates. He sensed that Sai had moved into position next to him and was listening intently to Kakashi's instructions. Images of his latest dream pushed forcefully into Naruto's unwilling consciousness. His body began reacting to the salacious vision of the dark haired ninja and he could almost feel Sai's lips pressing against his. A trickle of sweat ran down his back. Naruto fought desperately against the urge to gaze into Sai's beautiful dark eyes. Once again his heart began beating wildly. This was wrong on so many levels, and yet Naruto still felt drawn to Sai.

Unable to control himself any longer, Naruto snuck a glance at Sai. Dark hair fell haphazardly into his face and his lips looked so inviting. Naruto had to clench his fists to keep himself from reaching over and running his fingers through that soft hair and pulling Sai into one of the deep, impassioned kisses he'd been constantly dreaming about. Dark eyes turned serenely and focused on Naruto's flushed face.

"Is there something wrong?" Sai asked in his usual emotionless manner.

"N…nothing," Naruto sputtered turning an even deeper shade of red as his heart skipped a beat. _This is really, really bad!_ He thought as his heart beat continued to reverberate throughout his soul. _The dreams I keep having and this feeling I get when I look at Sai…_

Finished with his instructions, Kakashi motioned for the others to follow and headed off toward their destination.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go." Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she fell into place behind Kakashi and Sai.

Naruto followed rapidly in their wake never once taking his eyes off Sai's well toned back. The last conversation he'd had with Jiraiya suddenly popped into his mind:

_Naruto set his ramen bowl down and looked thoughtfully into Jiraiya's eyes."Hey pervy sage, since you're always writing those boring, mushy books, do you know what it feels like to be in love?"_

"_What's this all of a sudden?" Jiraiya grinned at Naruto's blushing face. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

"_N..no one in particular," he stammered angrily. "Besides, I was just curious. If you don't know the answer to my question, just say so. I don't suppose someone as perverted as you has ever been in love anyway!"_

"_When are you ever going to learn to respect me?" Jiraiya asked as he pounded Naruto on the head._

"_Why can't you just answer my question?" Naruto grumbled rubbing the newly formed bump on his head._

_Jiraiya's eyes softened as he looked at Naruto's anguished expression. "There really isn't a specific way to know whether you've fallen in love with someone, since everyone experiences love differently. You'll just know when it happens."_

"_What does it mean when you say, 'I'll just know?" Naruto screamed in frustration. "What the hell? Can't you come up with something better than that?"_

"_When it comes to love, nothing is ever easy." He answered sadly…_

Naruto had no idea what Jiraiya had been talking about at the time, but now as he looked forlornly at Sai, everything fell into place. _That pervy sage was right!_ He thought wryly. _I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with Sai…_he remembered Sai's cold expression in his dream when he had confessed his love…_and it definitely won't be easy. _

Now that Naruto had finally crossed into this unknown emotional territory, his life would never be the same.


End file.
